Hugo Weasley and his new pet
by yellow 14
Summary: Hugo Weasley has a new pet from his Uncle George who he can't wait to show to his dad. Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.


Disclaimer: Fanfiction. There's a hint in the title.

AN: Also inspired for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.

"Have you told your parents about your new pet?" Scorpius asked Hugo and Hugo nodded with a smile.

"I've told them that I've got a new pet from Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I've written to mum and she said it was okay," Scorpius replied with a smile as he pulled up his last letter home. "I'm sure he'll love Snowflake."

Suddenly a white furry head poked out of Scorpius's jumper and sniffed the air hopefully. Scorpius absent-mindedly stroked the little creatures head and gave him a little kiss and the creature climbed out fully to reveal itself as a beautiful white ferret.

"I'm sure dad'll love him," Scorpius added proudly with a smile. "Have you got Goldfire with you?"

"Yeah, he's in his carry case," Hugo said, nodding over to a wooden case. "He's adorable. It's a good thing Uncle George gave us our new pets. I wonder why he said he wanted them to be a surprise to our dads?"

"Beats me," Scorpius said with a shrug as the train pulled into the station, before looking around. "It's a shame Rosie isn't here maybe she'd understand. Oh well, tell your uncle thanks from me."

"I will," Hugo promised as the two of them stepped off the train and they waved goodbye to one another.

"So you've managed to befriend Scorpius as well?" his mum asked as she saw him waving goodbye.

"Yeah, we got talking when Rose got dragon pox," he replied with a smile. "He's alright, even if he is a Malfoy."

"And is that your new pet? What is he?" she asked with a smile and Hugo gave her a secretive smile.

"Uncle George says that I should reveal it when Dad's home," he said proudly and Hermione paused for a moment in thought, before pushing the trolley on. After all, it wasn't like George would have sent anything dangerous.

"So Scorpius, what's your new pet?" Astoria asked as they left Kings Cross station and Scorpius smiled.

"Oh he's so adorable!" Scorpius said with a look of pure glee. "Rose's Uncle George gave him to me and I'm sure dad'll love him."

"I'm sure he will," Astoria said with a smile, amused at how smitten her son clearly was with his new pet. "It's not anything dangerous, is it?"

"M-u-m!" Scorpius moaned. "It's from a WEASLEY. Do you REALLY think that they'd give me something dangerous?"

"No, I suppose not," Astoria, replied with a smile. Although the Weasley's and Malfoy's were on relatively good terms through their children, the relationship was…tenuous.

"Dad we're home!" Hugo shouted as they walked through the door of their home, a four-bed roomed semi-detached. There was a brief scuffling noise as Ron stepped into the hallway.

"It's good to see you Hugo," Ron said as he embraced him in a one-armed hug.

"How's Rosie?" Hermione asked with a slightly worried expression and Ron gave a slight frown.

"Well her temperature's down and she's sitting in the living room at the moment reading," Ron said, before looking at Hugo. "She's looking forward to seeing you and your new pet though."

"I'm sure Goldfire will cheer her up," Hugo said excitedly as he carried his pet's carry case into the living room. "He's so cute and funny and affectionate and I'm sure you'll love him to bits."

"I'm sure I will," Ron said with amusement as he walked in behind his son. "What is Goldfire anyway? George wouldn't say. He kept being all mysterious about it."

"How about we let Hugo show him to us?" Hermione suggested gently with a smile.

"Dad, it's from Uncle George. How bad can it be? It's not like it's Hagrid or Scorpius's pets," Rose added through a thick layer of snot and mucus before being suddenly enveloped in a fit of coughing.

"I hate being ill," she complained and Hugo gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure this'll cheer you up," he said as he opened the case and a small twitchy nose popped out, cautiously sniffing the air.

"Come on Goldfire," Hugo said encouragingly. "It's okay."

Whether it was the sound of Hugo's voice or his words the effect was the same. With a quick dash, a bright red and gold weasel bounced out and jumped into Hugo's arms.

"Everybody, meet Goldfire! Uncle George gave him to me!" Hugo announced proudly. Ron's face was blank, although a telltale red flush was travelling up his neck. But before he could say anything, Rose's face lit up.

"He's adorable!" she practically squealed excitedly in a way that she would firmly deny later. She reached out her hand and Goldfire sniffed it curiously, before jumping onto her and he started licking her face.

"Wh-bu-ho-" Ron stuttered incoherently before Hermione gave him a swift look.

"I'm not sure that a pet weasel is a goo-"

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" Hugo asked, cutting his mum off. "I've been looking after him for weeks. And he's from Uncle George. Can I keep him? Please?"

"I am going to have a few words with my dear brother," Ron growled under his breath. "What was he thinking?"

"Well he gave Scorpius a pet as well. A little white ferret he calls Snowflake," Hugo added a little uncertainly. "I promise I'll look after him and feed him and everything."

"I think he's gorgeous," Rose added with a pleased expression and Ron sighed.

"Okay, but he's your responsibility," he said with resignation. He might be a match for dark wizards, but against both his children he was hopeless.

"Thanks dad!" Hugo said excitedly as he hugged him. Ron looked over to Hermione.

"Did you say Uncle George gave Scorpius a ferret?" Hermione asked and Hugo nodded.

"Yeah, Scorpius really loves Snowflake," he replied and Ron had to abruptly turn his laugh into a coughing fit.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco was looking at his son with interest.

"So what's your new pet?" he asked in amusement and Scorpius pulled out a white ferret.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Snowflake…

AN: I've seen fics where Scorpius gets a pet ferret (a white ferret) and I thought it might be fun to turn the tables as it were. ;D


End file.
